


Son of Hades, legacy of Poseidon

by Kazlerox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: The son of Hades has two dads how will he go? Who will be his friends. Sequel to Hades and son of the sea





	1. Chapter 1

Theo Point of view

My name is Theo Jackson but when I am in trouble it's Theseus Paul Jackson which I don't get called unless I actually do something. I am eleven years old as of last week, it is just me and my dad he is the best dad out there he understands me more than everyone else and he believes when things are not my fault. Like this one time when I was five, I saw this thing with sharp teeth and leather wings it didn't want to hurt me it felt like it was going to protect me. There are some things you need to know I love the darkness, the forest, I love books they're not people which I don't get along with I also like to cook, I also hate when boys mistreat or hurts girls also when they try to get them to have fun with them and they say no, that gets me mad and I get mad and violent and I hurt them. As I said my dad is the best dad in the whole wide world! He doesn't yell at me he smiles proudly and says I get it from my cousin.

My dad has been telling me about the Greek gods, which is cool my favourite Gods are Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia and Athena. "Dad why do I have to learn this?" I asked him he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I am telling you because it's important to know." He told me ruffled my raven black hair my face looks his when he was my age that I have seen pictures my grandmother's place, where his eyes are sea green mine are onyx, silver, Gray, what looks like a flame with a ring of sea green. You must be wondering by now where is my mother I have asked in the past but dad says he will tell me when I am older.

"Dad do I even have a mom?" I asked him and he looked at me and came over and hugged me and held me and kissed me on the top of my head like he has done many times before.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school and after that we are going to we here I went during the summers." My dad told me that wasn't an answer for me, has he been lying to me my whole life? I guess I'll find out. School was dull there was a teacher there that seemed to get me whenever the class would give me dirty looks whether they were footballers or not they got into trouble. That was one class which sucked. School finished and dad took me home there was someone there someone who likes like dad but older.

"Dad why does he look like you?" I asked him and dad liked at my and gestured for me to follow him and when we got to the man dad hugged him the man hugged back.

"Theo this is my father Poseidon your grandfather." Dad said I looked at my grandfather and tried to give a smile it didn't work smiling doesn't come naturally.

"Hello Theo it is good to see you again." My grandfather said to me I was confused again? He has already seen me but I don't remember.

"Hi I don't remember you." I said and dad gave me a sad look while my grandfather seemed to be shocked.

"It's okay I should have been around to see you." Grandfather said while Looking sad okay it was sad I almost cried but not quite.

"I'm guessing it's almost time for him to be at camp? You can call me grandpa Theo." grandpa said 'yeah summer camp can't wait' I thought sarcastically I think dad might have passed his sarcasm down to me.

"Yeah we are going to pack and leave tomorrow." Dad said to grandpa and he said his goodbyes and walked away we went inside I went to my room which black with some things from the sea and grey owls, a silver wolf and a campfire with a girl attending it on the walls, and a bookshelf full of books. "Theo are you packing?" I heard my dad say at my door and I looked at him with nothing in my hands he gave me the dad look and I started to pack my dad was scary when he needed to be.

"How long am I staying at this camp?" I asked and dad signed at me, expecting the question from me.

"The whole summer." He said to me that I was not really wanting to go. Camps meant people who didn't do so well in school or for kids with behaviour problems.

We went to the camp my father mentioned as we got there we went to this house, there was a pudgy man in a leopard print suit that was small for him and a centaur. "Ah Percy it great to see you, who do we have here?" The centaur asked dad and my father looked me and smiled at me then looked back at the centaur.

"It is great to see you to Chiron and Mr. D, this is my son Theseus Jackson, Theo for short." Dad said the centaur and man looked at me the centaur looked at the man.

"Welcome to camp don't expect to happy you are here." The man said he had a wine bottle and I thought.

"Dionysus?" I asked he looked shocked that I knew his name, there were more people who came to the house I think everyone was there. They looked at dad and I and then me where a dark helm, silver bow, a torch and an owl's head and a trident shown above me.

"All hail Theseus Jackson son of Hades God of the underworld, wealth and riches. Champion of Artemis, Athena and Hestia legacy of Poseidon." I was shocked that my dad wasn't my dad then the shadows came and out of it stood someone.

"My sea prince." He said as he walked to my dad and kissed him and my dad kissed back.

"Hello Hades." Dad said to my other father my mouth was open my dad liked guy?

"Hello my dark sea, it's good to see you again after eleven years." He said to me dark sea? Was he there when I was born.

"Who's my mother?" I asked confused my fathers looked at me and dad came up to me.

"All the myths I told you about are true, your a demigod just like I am a son of Poseidon I had this ability where I can get pregnant and give birth and I was already I love with your father so we decided to have a baby you were that baby." My dad said information was swimming in my head it was like information overload and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy point of view

Wow that has not happened before to Theo he has never fainted. I ran over to my son and picked him up and was going to carry him to the Poseidon's cabin. "Take him to mine Percy." Hades told me so I did we were going to his cabin he opened the door for us and I put him on a bunk bed the bottom one next to a window.

"You've had a big day baby boy." I said soothingly to him and playing with his hair like I used to do when he was five.

"You're mothering him in his sleep." Hades told me as he sat next to me in the bed next to our sleeping son.

"You sent a fury to watch him." I said it wasn't a question because I believed my son because I have taught him not to lie to me or anyone really.

"How did you know?" He asked me and I just chuckled at him and turn my head to see him.

"Our son told me about it he saw one of them watching him." I told him I looked at the face I fell for and still love he was shocked by this.

Hades's point of view.

I was completely and utterly shocked by this my son saw Alecto watching him my fury was not supposed to be seen. "Hades are you okay?" Asked my sea prince to me and I looked at the person who I love.

"I'm fine just shocked he would see Alec to that's all, she wasn't supposed to be seen especially by Theo." I said to him he gave me his lopsided grin that made me hard and want me to take him right now of course we probably wouldn't given our son is in the same room and I don't think he would like it if he saw us his parents going at it.

"What did he say to you about it?" I asked him actually I was genuinely interested in how in my name did he saw my fury.

"That's he saw something with fangs and leather wings and it didn't scare him it seemed to be watching him and he felt safe." He told me wow he felt safe knowing a mythological creature as watching him. I looked over to our son and saw him waking up.

Theseus Pov

"Hey Theo how are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice asking me I turned to see my fathers looking at me.

"What do I call you?" I asked my other father they both looked at me in confusion I sighed I have to explain this. "I can't call you both dad can I? What happens if your both in the same room and I say "dad" and you both look at me and I was calling for my mortal one." I said they both made and "o" with their mouths and looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"How about Papa?" Dad suggested to me I kinda like it considering since I have to fathers.

"How are you feeling?" Papa asked me I smiled at him now I know where I get my eyes from.

"I'm fine now papa my head was swimming with information it was difficult to handle." I said to them both and dad kissed my forehead I would complain but I can't because I actually enjoy it.

"I'm glad you're okay my baby boy." Dad says to me which makes my smile even bigger.

"You're mothering him my sea prince." Papa says to dad which makes him happy and starts laughing, seeing my dad happy is really good.

"I have never seen you this happy before dad." I said they both looked at me and then at each other and kissed again.

"I guess it's seeing your papa again oh how I've missed you." He said to my papa he emailed at dad like a loving smile.

"I've missed you too, but I was always watching the both of you. I love you my sea prince." Papa says to dad started to giggle at them they both raised their eyebrows at me.

"Maybe you both should get married." I said while laughing papa looked at me and giggled at me.

"While I love your father very much I'm already married to Persephone goddess of spring." He told me while he kissed my dad on his lips and came and kissed my forehead.

"Know this Theseus I love you and your father don't let anyone tell you anything else." Papa told me and I saw how in love my dad was the. Something clicked in my brain for some reason.

"How long till I'm a big brother?" I asked I know what sex is, and they looked like they were ready to do it in like the vid I saw in health class In school. Both my parents were sputtering at the indignation of my question when they both calmed down they answered my question.

"Theo if your father and I want another baby we will I'm still able to get pregnant and carry no drama, my pregnancy with you was nothing I could get knocked up easily it took nice and bam there you were in my tummy." Dad said it didn't make sense was all weird kinda like him I looked to papa.

"I admit it was very pleasant to see your father round with my child you I could not keep my hands off of him." Papa said I pulled a face because that was way to gross!

"Even before I was pregnant." Dad interrupted papa, the said god didn't look at all embarrassed just looked smug about something. Dad just giggled like a little school girl about something probably what papa said. The way they looked at each other was like some sort of disgusting to,a certain novels some girls read.

"Perhaps _I_ should put another one in you?" His papa said but he leant down to dad's ear and whispered something to him something that they do not want me to know. What I do know is that dad was blushing hardcore, and he giggled! My father the supposed hero of Olympus was in fact giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad and papa left the Hades Cabin to do gods knows what, the cabin was so gothic and yet so appropriate since my papa was god of the underworld. There was a knock on the door I went to answer it and instead the was opened before I could get to it.

"Hi I am your cousin/niece Maria Thalia Di Angelo daughter of Triton Legacy of Hades." The girl said we were realted who was Triton? There was a man behind her looked very gothic like this cabin while it looked like she ran here but he looked like he was following her at his own paste.

"Maria Thalia Di Angelo! What have I said about running off like that?" The man said as he came into the Hades Cabin like he owned the place I did not know the hell this guys was. As he was betraying Bianca he looked at me closely like real close.

"Theseus. I’m your older brother Nico." He said holding out his hand for me to take since it was rude of me not to shake his hand I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Nico and Maria. Who is Triton?" I asked I do not know all of the Greek Gods, I o chuckled at me and blushed and Bianca giggled at her father? I think Nico was her father at least.

"Your dad's immortal half brother. Messenger of the seas." Nico said right some technically Triton was my uncle right? I guess so never knew of any other family members it was always me and my dad sometimes it was my father's mother sally Jackson.

"I never knew of other families members but my grandma." I told them I could have smiled at the mention of my grandmother had they met already?

"Your grandma is the best there is raised your father." Nico said so they have met each other? What was her reaction to my fathers getting together.

"What are you thinking about?" Maria asked me I shrugged my shoulders Nico laughed at me we both looked at the man with curiosity.

"Sorry but people used to tell me I did this and you’ve done it like me but then we do it like dad." Nico said with a smile he kinda looks creepy I hope someone told him that. "I’ve got to kid, aunt Hazel wanted me to meet her at her house with uncle Frank so be good and say hello to your siblings okay mia cara figlia." Nico told her wow what language was that the only language I spoke was english.

"si papà." She replied with exasperation to her father who kisses her forehead and walked away and the shadows engulfed him and he was gone.

"What was that? And what did you guys say?" I asked her if she smiles brightly at me no one has ever done that to me it’s kinda weird.

"Italian. Shadow travel it’s how we get by all children of my grandfather can do it even you. Once you learn to harness it." Maria told me wow it was like that huh? I wonder what powers I did have from papa? Maybe I could control darkness? That would be cool right?

I would need a great teacher to teach me the ways of being a child of Hades, there was only two perhaps my brother could teach me that means i will have to ask Nico. Closed my cabin's door I didn’t hunk there would be other children here of papa's.

-Hades and Percy-

Hades had shadow traveled them back to Percy's house and the started to kiss and ripped each other’s clothes off and Hades noticed Percy's underwear which was a thong and looked something like militaristic and that brought Pluto out and he was just as sexy as hades Percy thought.

"Well now, a thong? Hmm your ass looks great in it Perseus does it need a Roman gods dick?" Pluto purred into the son of Poseidon's ear and made the man shiver.

"Yes my lord Pluto it needs you." Percy said as he guided the god to his bed not thst the god did not mind being led to a bed with this demigod that his Greek side claimed now was Pluto's turn to claim the son of Poseidon.

Pluto had gotten in between the heroes legs and made out with him and slowly entered him he knew that no one else has had Percy Jackson as he has not been with anyone else and that is how the god liked it. Percy loved having either Hades or Pluto in him they were the same size down there and their rhythm was the same. It drove Percy wild and moan and whimper out in pleasure.

"You like that?" Pluto grunted and Percy had forgotten about god stamina but Percy didn’t have that it about the point where Percy was blacking out and Pluto knew he and to finish both of them off. It don’t take tho any longer once Percy had his orgasm the tightness around him constricted and the gods seed bursted into Percy's anal passagewhere hopefully a son or daughter of Pluto was growing inside him.

-Back at Camp Half-Blood 3rd person pov-

Theo was walking around since he was the only inhabitant of the Hades cabin, he sighed and walked out of the cabin to the brightness of the outside. Somewhat accustomed to the darkness of the Hades Cabin to the outside world. Theo had no clue what to do in the camp the activities he was meant to do he had no clue, he had no clue the skills he was going to be learning here.

Most looked at Theseus Jackson like he was something like his father Perseus Jackson although no one called him that his grandmother once did and he ignored her until she called him Percy. Even Theo answers to Theo and not to Theseus' as his mortal family found out.

As Chiron galloped up to him with a confused look on his face Theo was trying to de text why the centaur was confused. "Ah! Mr. Jackson! You’re awake now why don’t we find you an activity to do hmm?" As Chiron guided Theo around to the activities first was Archery with some blonde kids whom Theo didn’t know who they were nor their godly parent. "Cabin seven my I introduce Theseus Jackson." As soon as Chiron said his first name he interrupted the centaur.

"Theo I go by Theo I do not answer to Theseus." He told them and they looked at him with wide eyes they have t seen a child of the big tree yet and he was their first. And the centaur merely nodded his head at him and then turned to the group. "Theo meet Cabin seven children of Apollo." He said then galloped away for something else that Theo had no idea way or what for nor did he want to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning archery with the children of Apollo wasn’t that bad since I was alright at it for a beginner, though more training at it I would get better. I was also learning how to use a sword with them since we kinda got stuck together since i was the only child of Hades at camp right now.

I wonder how many siblings I have with papa? Are there any more children of Hades out there? If so where are they? If not, why aren’t there any children of Hades? Or children of Poseidon? Or Zues? All the stories I’ve heard in my life I never did like lord Zues there was something about that screamed he would kill you because his is paranoid or something.

As I found out after a day of activities that at that point and time I was the only child of Hades there, and that did bug me I wanted brother or sister tot all to someone who got what it is like to be a child of hades in camp. Some look wat me with mistrust and contempt I could not figure out why this was.

"Oi! You the son of Hades!" Some kid said to me and I looked at him I do not know who he was or who his godly parent was. But he did look like a son of Ares but why ddI he have a problem with me? I have not done anything to him.

"What?" I asked him rudely. He was rude to me first and the kid had an ugly smirk on his face, he was trying to be all intimidating but I was not at all. Must be the fact that I was raised by the most intimidating person I know my dad.

"Heard your dad willingly spread his legs for the underworld gods does that make him a godly slut?" The kid taunted me and I saw red no one spoke about my father like that and got away with it. And with that I launched at the kid and started to punch him in his stupid face. Someone pulled me off the other Demigod he didn’t know how I did that, I still wanted to beat the other kid to a pulp or him dead.

"Enough!" Came a voice I don’t know who at the time but the other kid knew who it was and stopped looking at the voice. I look to see who had spoken and some man there with a leopard print suit which was not flattering at all. "What is going on?" Came the voice of the man asking what was happening between me and this kid who was quite bloody.

"It was him!" The kid said making it believe that I hit him for no reason, but since I was the one on top of him and his blood is on my fist. The man looked at me then sighed like we were some sort of nuisance for him, who was this man? Did he have any idea on fashion? It did not look like it, the sky boomed with thunder for what reason I do not know.

"Timothy Johnson, come with me." The man said and the other boy smirked at me and I glared at him. He then went very pale and fled away from me. The man took us to a house where the sign said big house I guess I’m going to the principal's office. As I followed him through the house we came to what appeared to be an office, with a desk to which he sat down and looked at me. "Sit." Was all he said with a bored tone and I sat down in front of him. "Getting into fights on your first day? Your father Peter Johnson was the same." The man said and I realised he didn’t even say our names right I didn’t know if I should tell him or not I probably should though.

"Was he sir?" I asked him Hoping calling him sir would be a good idea, it was not a good idea as I thought not with his glare after I said sir. Why was he glaring? I was being polite wasn’t I? Then why did the Camp's director look like he was about to disintegrate me?

"What to do with you trouble maker? I could drive you insane and turn you into a porpoise? No your grandfather and parents would come after me and no one wants two of the big three after them." Mr. D murmured to himself but Theo caught what he was saying about no one wants two of the big three after someone. It was right then that Theo questioned what are the Big Three? Who were they and why were they so dangerous?

With a loud sigh that broke Theo out of his thoughts he looked to Mr. D who looked resigned about something. "Just get out of my sight." Was all that Dionysus said to me, I didn’t want to be there while he was glaring at me and I left the Big House and went to go to my cabin the Hades Cabin. There was no one around on my way back to my cabin which I liked, once I walked into my cabin I didn’t realise I was not alone until.

"So Mr. D huh?" The voice of one Maria Di Angelo the daughter of Triton and Nico Di Angelo technically both my cousin and niece. Since her sire is my uncle on my father's side and her dad and I were brothers due to having the same father.

"Yeah because of that jerk who called my dad a gods slut, so I decked him." I told her and she laughed at me. Why was she laughing? Was this really funny? I did not think it was at all!

“Did it make you feel better?” Maria asked me and I looked at her trying to figure out if it did make me feel better or not.

“No, not really.” I said since it did not make me feel better at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo sat in his bunk bed only, for a few hours it was dinner time when he came out of his cabin and no one would look at him, not that didn’t bother Theo he didn’t want them looking at him. Especially with the other boy who was that kid to call his dad a slut he hadn’t been on a date well as far as Theo could remember. Or ever since being with his father stupid brat Theo glared at his food.

"You know glaring isn’t going to help right?" Came his only friend who he happened to be the cousin and uncle of. Theo looked at the daughter of Triton and smiled at her, his only friend at this camp and it was his cousin/niece. Theo thought he might have to make more friends with the camp, or at least try to anyway he didn’t get along with kids his age for some reason.

“It might never know unless you try it.” Theo comments back and he heard a giggle and looked to see what was so amusing to the girl on the name of his sire. Why would she giggle at him? Not even his dad giggled at him he would chuckle and mess up his hair but not giggle.

“Trust me it won’t work my papa does it to certain things and it doesn’t work for him it won’t work for you Theo sorry.” She told him but Theo had a feeling that she was nowhere near sorry for telling him and she took great pleasure in informing him. Why did Theo get the feeling that she was his only friend? And that she was going to get on his nerves? lol a lot of the time?

“I guess.” Theo said not sounding convinced by her he still thought glaring at something would work. It worked with people and why not with inanimate objects? There was always that piece of logic in the back of Theo’s mind telling him it’s not working and won’t work. There was always a hope at that and that way Theo can get anything to get away from him with a glare.

“Looking forward to tomorrow are you?” Maria asked me and just looked at her how can tomorrow be any better than today?what if it’s worse tomorrow? Gah how can this girl be so optimistic? Why, of all the people in the camp why was Maria Di Angelo annoying him?

“Not really not after today. I have half a mind to call dad to pick me up and take me home.” Theo and it’s to Maria who gasps loudly as if he had the nerve to insult her.

“You’re just going to quit?” She asked the boy who nodded his head no one really liked him here aside from Maria that is.

“Yeah aside from you I have no other friends you’re my only friend here.” Theo admits and it did make the girl happy to know she was pretty much his best friend but it made her sad that he was going to quit after one day. She was not going to let him quit not now not ever he would be stuck here even if she had to talk her grandfather Hades to get him to stay, how could the god say no to her face her papa could not say no to her.

“I’ll get someone to make you stay then Theseus Jackson.” Maria promised and Theo looked at her like she was a bit crazy. Who was she going to get to tell him to stay his father’s? Theo doubted they would make him stay here well maybe his papa but his dad no if Theo wanted to go home then his dad would take him home.

“Sure you will.” Theo said to her he did not really believe she would be, she did not know that at all. He should not underestimate the daughter of Triton and Legacy of Hades she would want it took to make sure he stayed.

“I will just wait for you to wait!” He said and Theo still did not believe her at all, he should though in some ways he should have more faith but he did not at all.

“I will.” He said knowing he won’t be here after the next day and he could not wait to get out of this place as they liked to keep their distance from him and whisper about him. He hated it here because of who his sire is he could not believe they were stupid that because his father was Hades he must be waiting to curse them or something. Theo did not know any curses to curse anyone but the main question was why would he curse anyone to begin with?

He finished his dinner and put it with the dirty dishes and went back to his cabin. He would pack his things tomorrow after Maria contacted his dad. His dad being Percy Jackson son of Poseidon he did not know what his papa would do if she contacted him.

What Theo did not know is that in the Cabin of Triton where the eldest laid she had many ideas of how to get Theo to stay in camp. He was her best friend and she was his only friend that made her his best friend even if he did not acknowledge it.

“Grandad Hades!” She called out she knew he was going to come. It was not like he had a choice in the matter she would keep calling until he showed up. Because she got on his nerves enough to go to her to shut her up.

“What?” He asked as he shadow traveled into the Triton cabin to see his granddaughter standing there looking expectantly at him for some reason.

“You will tell your son he has to stay. He has gotten it into his mind that he will be leaving camp.” As all she said and Hades rolled his eyes he had expected that no one really trusted his children and even Nico did not want to stay here after the death of Bianca on the quest to free Artemis.


End file.
